


They Died in Fires

by LittlePhantomWithin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePhantomWithin/pseuds/LittlePhantomWithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is partially a novelization for part of chapter 9, but also meant to add to Sebastian's personality by describing thoughts and reactions to the experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Died in Fires

‘What the hell was with those giant heads?’ Sebastian Castellanos was able to finally take in what just happened as he walked outside into the field of sunflowers. 

Though, just a few moments after walking out into what seemed to be a peaceful scene, Ruvik seemed to be showing Sebastian images of men with torches surrounding the barn in the near distance. The flashback ceased as suddenly as it started. 

Castellanos had caught on to Ruvik’s mind play; always revealing pieces of memories. Wondering what he could possibly be shown this time, he spoke aloud, “Why was I led here?”

Nonetheless, he approached the barn, appearing to be in a seemingly endless field of sunflowers. A few bullets and a bit of the mysterious, emerald-colored gel was found around the exterior of the barn. 

After collecting all of the resources, Sebastian approached the main door of the barn. The voice of a young boy could be heard as Castellanos carefully opened the door, “Laura, where are you?”

Two holographic figures stood in the barn. This is how Ruvik displayed memories of people. ‘Ruvik and his sister?’

“I know you’re in here. I can hear you breathing…” The hologram of the young boy, obviously Ruvik as a child as revealed in previous memory presentations, was looking for his beloved sister, who was actually just behind him. She begins to laugh as his brother turns around to notice her standing there, the two engaging in a hug. The memory ended.

Before the cool-headed detective could react, another flashback from Ruvik filled his mind. A man holding a torch, others with him, stood outside the barn, “Rich bastards, think they can buy up all our land.”

Another of the men also spoke, “They need to be shown who really owns these parts.” 

Just as the flashback ended, another holographic styled memory appeared at one of the windows. Laura stood in front of her brother as he jumped down onto a small pile of hay. 

Quickly, it returned to the flashback of the men. This time, one of them was pouring a flammable substance onto the side of the barn. 

Though a flashback was being shown to him, Castellanos was still able to form thoughts. ‘They couldn’t be planning to-’

“Hey, I think there’s kids in there.” The man dousing the side of the barn looked up at one of the other men, noticing the voices of Laura and Ruben. 

“Hmph. I didn’t hear anything...” The other man showed no concern, throwing the torch onto the barn, setting it aflame. 

Sebastian began to remember his daughter, Lily. It was still unclear if the fire was a mistake or if someone caused the death of his beloved daughter. Though he was slightly irritated with the men in the flashback, he had to stay calm as a detective. 

As the flashback ended, the barn surrounding Castellanos also caught fire. Another flashback of Laura assisting Ruben outside was shown to him. “Somebody! Open the door!” Ruben!” Laura seemed to be in a panic. They made it to a window in the top of the barn, “Ruben! You have to climb…” Ruben escaped, but Laura was trapped inside the barn. The four-armed, demonic representation of Laura from previous areas had the same piercing scream as the young woman had as she burned. 

“Shit. I’d better get out of here…” Finally out of the flashbacks, Sebastian began escaping the barn. He decided to use the same window Ruvik had escaped from. “There!” All it took was the turning of a wheel, the pulling of the lever, and a single bullet to put the lever back into its original place, activating the elevator-like structure. 

Despite his efforts, of course Ruvik wouldn’t allow him to leave so easily. Just as Castellanos jumped out the window, the large creature, made of blood particles from only a few minutes before, knocked him back inside. 

As the slightly frustrated detective stood up, the creature began summoning a few of the haunted in effort to kill Sebastian. However, the skillful detective persevered, only to watch Laura fall to the floor; dead. The blood man lifted her body, bringing Castellanos back to when he found his own daughter after she died in the fire.

“You did this to us!” The man made of blood, though a face was not clear, was obviously grieving.

The barn’s roof collapsed, however Sebastian was now back in the hallway of Ruvik’s manor. 

‘Dammit…’ Memories of Lily were vivid in the detective’s mind. He understood the pain Ruvik felt, but it didn’t change that what he was doing was wrong. 

Slightly shaken, Detective Sebastian Castellanos restored his composure and continued down the hall.


End file.
